


Quickie

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

.

 

“Quick.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, no, no!”

“It has to be quick, Ray.”

“No slow. Definitely slow. Very slow.”

“Well, I want to do it quick.”

“Not while I’m in charge.”

“And who put _you_ in charge?”

“Be reasonable. I’m the one who knows how to do it properly.”

“Just because you’ve done it before you think—”

“See, I’m the one with experience, you just admitted it, so we’ll do it my way.”

“But you have no sense of rhythm.”

“Bloody cheek! Here’s me trying to improve your performance and—”

“Sorry. You’re right. I can’t believe the Cow’s making me do this.”

“He just wants to make sure your technique’s up to scratch.”

“Bloody Cowley! All right, where were we?”

“Here, right here. So put your right hand in the small of my back—”

“Like this?”

“Yes, like that. Don’t forget you’re leading. Now, slow, slow, quick, quick, slow!”

“…”

“Bodie, why’s your hand on my arse instead of on my back?”

“I thought once we finished with the Cha Cha we might fit in a quickie of our own.”

.


End file.
